Smith Chronicles
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor had a son, who travels with him and Rose? What if this son falls in love with someone his father doesn't approve of? 1st in Smith Chronicles
1. Prologue

**So, welcome to another story of mine. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes then I am sorry, but English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta.**

 **Also, I don't own Doctor Who (who would have guessed?)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Jason Smith. I'm a 700 year old Time Lord and the Doctor's eldest child.

Since I don't care much for my chosen title, the Architect, I mostly use an Earth name, because dad and I spend most of our time on the planet.

The Doctor and I are the last of Gallifrey. We have just come out of the Time War, when dad met Rose Tyler who he took travelling in our Tardis.

I don't really like her much. She constantly gets into trouble by wandering off and I'm the one who gets blamed for this (don't ask!)

Anyway, I'm still in my first regeneration (pretty good for a 700 year old Time Lord, isn't it?). I'm about 5'8 and relatively thin. My blond hair goes down to my ears and my eyes are a deep forest green. All in all, I look nothing like my father, who is in his ninth body.

I haven't always travelled with dad, sadly! After I graduated from the Academy, I started as a Chancellery Guard, but after dad was kidnapped by the Lord President at that time, I joined him on his adventures.

I have also started wearing the jacket of my former uniform over normal t-shirts, to at least keep Gallifrey in my memory that way. It is the only thing that reminds me of home other than the Tardis.

Now, dad seemingly found somewhere to go. I better join him in the console room now.

* * *

 **So, another story idea. I have high hopes that I will continue with all (or almost all) of my stories soon.**

 **Also, the episode that I mentioned where the Doctor got kidnapped is 'The Five Doctors' if you were interested.**

 **And when you want to see the jacket that Jason wears you just have to google "Chancellery Guard Gallifrey"**


	2. The Empty Child

**So, welcome to another chapter of Smith Chronicles.**

 **I don't own Doctor Who. This story also contains an OC and major Rose bashing. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

It was a normal day in the Tardis, until suddenly an alarm sounded.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked.

"It's mauve," Dad said in a way of explaining.

I rolled my eyes. As if Rose knew what mauve stood for. I really don't like that girl. She's constantly hanging off my dad and he lets her. Additionally, whenever she wanders off and drags me with her (I am apparently in charge of 'human duty', meaning that I'm supposed to keep her from harm), I get in trouble with my father, because I'm a bad influence on her. I swear to you, he doesn't even hear me anymore, since Rose started travelling with us.

"Mauve?" my own personal annoyance asked.

"The universally recognised colour for danger," I shot at her.

She ignored me and turned to dad again "What happened to red?"

I snorted, but kept silent. She doesn't know when to shut up…

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go," the Doctor grinned excitedly.

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked concerned.

"Totally," Dad answered, while I tried to keep the Tardis from exploding.

Not so much luck. An explosion sounded and dad hurriedly corrected himself "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is that thing?" Rose asked.

"No idea!" Dad returned honestly. I studied the spacecraft, but I couldn't put it into a category. I have never seen anything like this before.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asked again.

"Because it's mauve, meaning dangerous and about thirty seconds away from London's city centre, that's why," I snarked at her.

"Jason," my father reprimanded "be nice."

I scoffed silently and turned to the doors as the Tardis materialized.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" the Doctor asked us.

"Five days?" Rose joked "Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow," Dad complained "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month"

"A month?" Rose asked incredulously "We were right behind it."

I didn't hear dad's answer, because I kept looking around. There was something wrong here. Like we're being watched.

"So what's the plan then? Are you going to scan for alien tech or something?" I heard Rose ask as I caught up with them again.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask," the Doctor told Rose, showing her the psychic paper.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," she read out loud.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you –"

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember," Rose cut him off.

"Congratulations," I sneered "You apparently have a brain. Not that we see much of it," my voice turned quiet for the last part.

"Jason!" Dad scolded me again "Keep that up and you'll be grounded again."

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking?" Rose demanded, but not before shooting a smug look at me.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" the Doctor pressed his ear to the door.

"I think, you should scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose insisted.

Dad opened the door with his screwdriver, glancing at Rose's shirt with a frown.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" he asked.

"Too early to say, I'm taking it out for a spin," Rose shrugged him off.

"Mummy? Mummy?" a child said from above us. I looked up and saw a small boy with a gas mask, standing on a rooftop. So the kid was the one who was watching us before. That makes sense.

"Come on, if you're coming. It won't take a minute," Dad said from the door. He didn't seem to have notice the little boy, but Rose had. She made her way to the edge of the building calling out "Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there."

Dad didn't notice and continued on his way into the club.

"Are you all right up there?" Rose called, before she started climbing up the stairs to the building. Seriously? Couldn't she stay put? I glanced between the club door and Rose, before hesitantly following dad's companion. I really didn't want to, but if I stayed, then I would be grounded for sure… I'll be grounded anyway. No matter what I'll do. And being grounded on the Tardis isn't fun. I'm not even allowed to go to the library. Just my room, the bathroom and the kitchen unless dad tells me differently. It really sucks, but I have to make due.

"Mummy?" the child asked again. This isn't right. There's something weird going on with the boy.

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose called to the child as we stood on the roof, just slightly underneath the boy. Suddenly a rope fell down in front of Rose and I. Where did that come from?

Rose started climbing up and I curiously took hold of the end of the rope, but had to tighten my grip, when it moved away from the building. A barrage balloon? Really? Well, there's always new ways to travel.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor," the blond human yelled.

"Are you daft? He can't hear you. Use a little brain there," I snapped.

Searchlights comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head for us. I was still completely calm.

"Okay, maybe not this shirt," I hear Rose mutter and grimaced. She was wearing a t-shirt with a Union Jack on it. Dad was right. She should have changed. I might not wear appropriate clothes, but they weren't as flashy as Rose's. I was wearing black dress trousers, a black shirt and my red Guards' jacket. All in all, not that bad.

High over Westminster, Rose lost grip of the rope and fell, kicking me in the head as she went down. Consequentially, I let go as well. We both stopped, as we were caught in some kind of tractor beam. Ow! My head hurts. Oh well, at least I won't be responsible for Rose plummeting to her death, even if she deserves it for her stupidity.

" _Okay, okay, I've got you_ ," a man with an American accent said.

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?" Rose replied hysterically.

"Seriously? Just be glad that you didn't die," I sighed tiredly.

" _I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field,_ " the man continued.

"Decent pattern?" the blonde asked.

" _Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone?_ " I raised an eyebrow. " _No,_ _seriously_ _, it interferes_ _with my instrument."_

"You know, no one ever believes that," Rose scoffed.

I rolled my eyes "Judging by the equipment, he is right. The phone would mess with it."

" _Thank you, that's much better,_ " the man said after Rose did what was asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off," Rose yelled.

" _Be with you in a moment,_ " the man told us, laughing " _Hold tight._ "

"To what?" I mused curiously.

" _Fair point!"_

Then Rose and I spend through the light field and Rose landed in the man's arms. I somehow managed it to stay on my feet. Well, sort of. I landed on my feet, but collapses sideways when I felt dizzy.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little," the man soothed. I looked at him. He was unusually handsome, with piercing blue eyes… Huh, I sounded like a girl just then. But you can't blame me. He's definitely hot.

"Hello," Rose greeted him disoriented.

"Hello," the man greeted back.

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough."

I snorted quietly, trying to shake off the dizziness "That's because you are indeed dull."

"Are you all right?" the American asked.

"What about you? You're not even in focus," Rose smiled and fainted right into the guy's arms. I had to hold back a laugh and filed the memory away. Blackmail material.

"Hello," I said as the man turned to me.

"You're not going to faint as well, are you?"

I laughed lightly "No, I'm not. I might have a concussion though," I relented, swaying again.

"Ah," the man nodded "I believe I can help with that." He snapped his fingers and his hand was filled with glowing lights. Are those nanogenes? He held his hand to my head and I sighed in relief as the dizziness finally faded.

"Thanks," I bowed my head.

"No problem. Everything to help a handsome man." He winked at me. I was pretty sure I blushed.

"Thank you. I'm not though," I denied.

"Oh, but you are." I shook my head and he changed the subject "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way."

"Jason Smith."

"Pleasure," Jack grinned.

In that moment Rose groaned and sat up "Better now?" Jack asked.

"You got lights in here?" Rose answered with a question of her own.

Jack turned on the lights and said "Hello."

"Hello," Rose smiled.

"Hello," Jack said again, making me roll my eyes.

"Let's not start that again," Rose laughed.

"Okay," Jack shrugged

"So," Rose stressed "Who are you supposed to be, then?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force, American volunteer," Jack explained, handing her psychic paper.

"Liar," Rose said somewhat smugly "This is psychic paper. It tells me what you want it to tell me."

Jack sat back in his chair "How do you know?"

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all of the time," Rose informed him.

"Ah," Jack sighed.

"And two, you just handed me a paper saying that you are single and you work out. Also, that you wouldn't mind getting to know 'Handsome' better."

I blushed again "Handsome?" I whispered. I really couldn't believe that anyone would find me attractive. I spent so much time with my schooling that I never really had an urge to socialize.

Rose was glaring at me. Why, I had no idea, but I didn't care much.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper," Jack said, shooting a grin at me.

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," Rose agreed, handing it back to Jack.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free," Jack read.

I raised an eyebrow at Rose. Surly she could be a bit more loyal towards Mickey. It isn't fair to the boy.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Actually, the word you use is available," Jack said.

"No way," Rose laughed.

"And another one, very," Jack added.

"Shall we try to get on without the psychic paper?" Rose asked and I could tell she was getting slightly flustered.

"That would be better, wouldn't it? But we can't leave out Handsome over there," Jack said, handing me his psychic paper. 

I looked at it and then at Jack. With a frown I handed it back again, not even sure what it will say.

Jack opened it and laughed "Oh, you want me to stop calling you Handsome and you think that I'm hot. All in all, quite good, wouldn't you say?"

Rose sent me a glare and quickly schooled her expression as much as she could, which wasn't a lot "Nice spaceship," she flirted with Jack.

"Gets me around," Jack answered, having noticed the animosity between us. Great! Just what I needed. Another one siding with Rose over me. I sighed slightly and prepared to be ignored… Again.

"Very Spock," Rose said.

"Who?" Jack looked confused.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then," Rose smiled in a way she thought would be cute.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl," Jack returned.

"Guessing right," Rose nodded.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked her as she looked at her burned hands.

"Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?" Rose changed the topic.

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" Jack insisted.

I tuned them out and instead looked around the spaceship. It was in quite a state. Cables hanging around everywhere and don't get me started on the messiness of the ship.

"Shall we get down to business?" I heard Jack ask.

"Business?" Rose responded.

Is this about the spacecraft in the Time Vortex? That would make the most sense. Also, how the stranger seemed to have an invisible spaceship.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses," Jack flirted and for a moment I could swear that he looked at me when he said that.

He opened a hatch to the top of the spaceship and went up. Rose grabbed two glasses and followed him. I hesitated and went up the ladder as well sans glass. The view was beautiful. Horrifying, but beautiful non the less. You could see the fires of London burning below us and the searchlights. Suddenly the ship became visible and I looked up, startled. Jack held a remote in his hand and had just pressed a button on it. Probably because of Rose.

"Okay, you have an invisible spaceship," Rose said, freaked out.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled.

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason," Rose continued, confused.

"Active camouflage, Rose. Park somewhere you'll remember," I said quietly, drawing Jack's attention to me once more.

"You don't have a glass," he stated.

I shrugged "I don't drink." With that I left Rose and Jack and sat down at the side of the ship to watch the city. It really was beautiful. It somewhat reminded me of the War. Of home. A home that doesn't exist anymore. My father is everything I have left and even he seemed to distance himself from me.

I was startled out of watching London's night, when a hand appeared in my line of vision. I traced the hand up to Jack, who was waiting for me to grab it.

"We're going to find your companion. Where were you just now?" he asked.

I took his hand and stood up silently, ignoring his question.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked as we headed inside.

"Yeah," I replied "Just a bit tired."

A few minutes after Jack scanned for alien tech, we walked through the halls of Albion Hospital. For some reason dad was here. No idea why, though.

"Hello?" Jack yelled, followed by Rose's own "Hello?"

I stayed silent, deciding to look around instead. Something was wrong here. It felt similar to the little boy Rose and I saw earlier. Weird!

"Good evening," Jack greeted dad, who just appeared out of a room "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows," Rose said, confusing me "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

Time Agents? When did that happen? Oh well, better play along.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock," Jack said, hitting the Doctor on the back and continued into the ward.

"Jason," Dad started in a strict tone. Oh god! Please don't let me be grounded again "I told you to protect Rose and not to continuously get her into danger."

"But it wasn't my –"

"I don't want to hear it! We'll talk when this mess is over," he cut me off.

I walked into the ward and over to Jack, who was scanning one of the patients.

"Impossible," he muttered under his breath.

"What is?" I asked him.

He looked over his shoulder "They all have the exact same injuries, down to the scar on the back of their hands.

Dad came in with an angry expression on his face "What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack blinked at the man who got into his face.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer," Rose chimed in from behind dad.

"What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter?" Jack cried "It's got nothing to do with this." 

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with this. What kind of warship?" Dad asked, fuming.

I looked between them and saw Rose doing the same. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to get involved in.

"An ambulance. Look!" Jack yelled. Jack produces a hologram of it from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" Rose asked naively.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack explained.

"You said it was a warship," Rose pointed out.

"They had ambulances in war, Rose," I shot at her.

"It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?" Jack ranted.

"Just a couple more freelancers," I shrugged apologetically.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? The only one who fits in at least a bit is Jason. Anyway, whatever is happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

How could he be so sure? It started at the crash site and it isn't any virus, I'm familiar with. And I'm guessing that dad isn't either.

"What's happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Human DNA is being rewritten, by an idiot," the Doctor said angrily.

"You mean the fact that somehow the gas masks are bone and they all got the same injuries?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but why. What's the point?" Dad asked. Suddenly all the patients sat up.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" they all chanted.

"What's happening?" Rose panicked.

"I don't know," Dad replied. All of the patients stood up and started walking towards us.

"Don't let them touch you," Dad instructed.

"Why? What happens then?" Jack asked.

"You're looking at it," I breathed as they started closing in on us.

"Help me, Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

 **So, that was the first real chapter of Smith Chronicles. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I went a bit overboard with the animosity between Rose and Jason, but I don't really like Rose all that much. At least not in my story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Nick**


	3. The Doctor Dances

**So, another chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but I just started my apprenticeship and I'm bloody swamped. I haven't had the time to check for errors, so I can only hope…**

 **Also I don't own Doctor Who.**

 **Enjoy.**

The patients were almost within touching distance, when dad suddenly stepped forward.

"Go to your room," he said in the same tone, he always chides me with. The patients in the ward stopped advancing and stood still, tilting their heads to the side "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room." The patients hung their heads in shame and shuffled away to their beds. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words."

When they were finally in their beds, I looked around. Rose stood cowering against a wall, Jack looked at dad in shock and dad looked proud of himself.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone. I have told you that before," I answered her, annoyed.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked Jack

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," Jack explained somewhat proud.

"Yeah. Perfect," Dad muttered sarcastically.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval," Jack broke off.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space junk did," Dad told Jack angrily.

"It was a burnt out medical transporter. It was empty," Jack defended himself.

I shook my head at him and followed my father out of the room.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack continued.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day," Dad walked away with me on his heels.

Before we were out of the room, a siren sounded.

"What's that?" Rose called from behind us.

"The all clear," Jack answered.

Dad turned around and looked at him with a hard look "I wish," he stated and walked out of the room.

"Mister Spock?" "Doctor?" Jack and Rose asked as they followed us.

They ran past the stairs that dad and I went up a minute earlier.

"Have you got a blaster?" Dad poked his head over the railing.

"Sure." They ran up to join us outside a secure metal door.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," Dad explained.

"What happened?" I asked as I eyed the metal door.

"Let's find out. Get it open," Dad ordered, stepping aside.

Jack's blaster disintegrated the lock and the door opened.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon factories of Villengard?" Dad inspected the blaster.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked curiously.

Ah, yes! The factories. That was quiet some adventure until – you know – they blew up…

"Once," I said.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot," Jack told us.

Dad grinned at him "Like he said, once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. They're good."

"Nice blast pattern," Rose flirted once more.

"Digital," Jack answered, barely looking at her.

"Squareness gun," she tried again.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"I like it," I murmured. Jack winked at me and we walked into the room. It was a mess. Filing cabinets, electronic equipment everywhere. And the observation window across the room was broken.

All in all, someone or something very angry was in here.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked as he inspected the room.

"Something got out of here," Jack said.

"Yeah. And?" Dad pressed him.

"Something powerful. Angry," Jack added.

"Powerful and angry," Dad mused. I looked around the room. There were crayon drawings scattered around everywhere and a teddy bear was lying on the ground.

"A child?" Jack asked incredulously "Well, I guess this explains mummy."

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked.

The Doctor then turned on a tape machine and two voices filled the room.

" _Do you know where you are?_ " a man asked.

" _Are you my mummy?_ " Hold on, I recognized the voice. It was the same one I heard on the roof.

" _Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?_ " the man asked the child.

" _Are you my mummy?_ " the child repeated.

" _What do you want? Do you know…_ " the man was cut off.

" _I want my mummy. Are you my mummy?_ _I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ "

"Doctor, I've heard the voice before," Rose said.

"Me too," Dad replied.

" _Mummy?_ " the child repeated again.

"Always are you my mummy… like he doesn't know," Rose muttered. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the wall confused. Something is coming out of the walls.

" _Mummy?_ " Guess who said that.

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked.

" _Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?_ "

"Can you sense it?" I asked as the feeling intensified.

Dad looked at me with understanding, while the other two stared confused.

"Sense what?" Jack asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" Dad explained for the two humans.

" _Mummy?_ "

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" Dad ranted.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult people," Rose said to Jack.

"Rose, I'm thinking," Dad shushed her.

I snorted into Jack's shoulder, trying to muffle it. Jack raised an eyebrow at me, probably because I was practically leaning against him. I blushed and tried to step away, but Jack quickly grabbed my waist to hold me in place. I tried to get out of his grip. Tried, being the keyword.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," Rose added, turning to look at Jack. Her eyes narrowed as she saw us basically cuddling. Really! What is it with this guy. I really don't understand why he isn't paying attention to Rose as well. They all do.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food," Dad said.

" _Mummy, please?_ "

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" Dad continued, looking at the walls.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack protested. I finally slipped out of his arms and looked to the table with the tape machine.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" Dad said.

"Altered how?" Rose asked, just as the tape ran out.

"I'm here!" I heard the child call. I looked around and saw him standing by the door.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room," the Doctor whispers, apparently noticing the same thing I did.

"Doctor?" Rose asked concerned, putting a hand on dad's arm.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" the child said. I took a step back and bumped into Jack, who looked down at me.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," he whispered.

I nodded and replied, "The tape ran out about half a minute ago."

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" the child said once again.

"I sent it to its room. This is its room," Dad realized. Rose turned around to face the child, while Jack looked up from whatever it was he was doing.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?"

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack commanded, moving in front of me.

"Mummy?"

Jack aimed at the child, but seemingly didn't notice the fact that his blaster was now a banana.

"Now!" he yelled and saw the banana.

Dad took out Jack's blaster and made a square hole in the wall.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana," Dad grinned.

"Why not?" Jack cried back.

"Good source of potassium," Dad answered. I rolled my eyes. He could be so childish sometimes.

"Give me that!" Jack snatched his blaster back and repaired the wall.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch," he complimented, throwing the banana to the Doctor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate," Dad stated.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack wondered.

"No!" I cut in "I did that. I was bored and one thing lead to another which lead to another… anyway, the factory blew up and now bananas are growing there."

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, as the wall started to crack.

"Come on!" Dad called over his shoulder, as we turned a corner and saw patients heading for us.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy."

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us," Dad realized.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them. It's every living thing in the hospital," I said, earning another glare from Rose. Really! What is her problem?

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon and as a triple-enforced sonic disrupter. Doc, Jason, what have you got?" Jack turned to us.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind," Dad said. I stifled a laugh and shook my head.

"What?" Jack asked

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that," the Doctor said, not wanting to answer.

I went a bit ahead of them and got out my staser gun. It was switched to non-lethal.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack slowly got more agitated.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up," Dad cried.

"A sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver," Dad finally yelled.

The child smashed through the wall and I only heard a shout of "Going down!" before I was alone with the patients.

I tripped backwards as they came closer and closer. I felt a hand grab at my throat before my head hit the wall and everything went black.

* * *

After I woke up, everything was a blur. I vaguely remember feeling empty and scared, but there was nothing but darkness. A haunting darkness.

That changed, when I felt the sensation of nanogenes spreading over my skin. I could finally look around. For some reason I'm in an abandoned railway station… I looked around and saw many other people, standing around dazed and a little ways away, the Doctor and Rose. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see Jack anywhere.

I walked over to Dad, who smiled when he saw me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah," I replied shakily.

Back in the Tardis, Dad beamed like there's no tomorrow.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas," Rose grinned at him. I listened to them tiredly. I probably have to sleep soon, but I doubt it will work. I had nightmares before this and today's events certainly won't help.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" the Doctor asked.

Rose looked at him suspiciously "What?"

"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this," Dad resumed jumping around the console room like a hyper kid.

"Doctor," Rose began hesitatingly.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire."

"What about Jack? Why did he say goodbye?" Rose asked.

"What? What happened?" I cut in, before Dad could even open his mouth.

"He got rid of the bomb that should have landed on the ambulance," the Doctor explained and I paled. Jack would have no chance of survival. The slightest disturbance in the stasis and the bomb would explode. I moved to the console, trying not to fall over my own feet and set the coordinates.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going back for him," I sneered slightly and landed the Tardis silently in Jack's stolen ship.

Dad opened the door and turned on the music. I saw Jack turning as the other two tried to dance.

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose shouted through the door.

Jack then came running in, stopping just inside the doors.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson," Rose explained patiently. Rassilon, save me! I really don't want to watch this anymore.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught," Dad puzzled.

Jack quickly closed the door and the Doctor starts up the Tardis. I was still stood in the doorway I placed myself in, ready to leave the room.

"Welcome to the Tardis," the Doctor proclaimed grandly.

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack commented, stunned.

"You'd better be," Dad warned Jack.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in," Rose flirted, extending her hand to Jack. I rolled my eyes. Of course she is flirting with Jack as well now. As if my Dad isn't enough.

I just turned around when I heard the Doctor shout.

"Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?" she laughed. The music changed from waltz to swing.

"I can dance! I can dance!" Dad grinned, dancing over to her.

"Actually, Doctor," Rose stalled "I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" Dad snatched her hand and they continued to dance around the console.

I shook my head and left the room after a glance in Jack's direction. Just around the corner I heard footsteps.

"Jason, wait up," Jack panted slightly as he came up beside me.

I smiled faintly "Jack. Want me to show you to your room? I think the rest of the tour can wait until tomorrow."

He beamed at me. Rassilon, his smile could power the whole of London…

"I would love to," he replied.

"Follow me then," I instructed. We walked through more corridors and past many doors, until we arrived in the corridor my room was in. Really? Apparently the Tardis is playing matchmaker. Nothing is in this corridor except for my room and my personal library. And Jack's room now.

I pointed to a door painted in a dark blue "This is your room." I pointed to another door "My room and my library. Go to sleep. If you need anything else, I will probably be in the library, reading."

With that I left him standing in the corridor and entered the library.

An hour later, I was puzzling over the mysterious captain, that was so handsy and not at all subtle about his feelings concerning me.


	4. Boom Town

**So, here is the next chapter of Smith Chronicles for you. I hope you like it.**

 **Merry Christmas and let's just say, that I'm once again planning on writing more. Let's see, if it works...**

Chapter 3 Boom Town 

The next morning, I was startled by a knock on the library doors. I glanced down at the unopened book in my lap, before calling "Come in."

The door was opened and Jack came in. He was still dressed in his RAF uniform from the day before.

"Morning," Jack smiled.

"Hey! How did you sleep?" I asked quietly, noticing the faint circles under his eyes.

He shrugged "Not that bad, considering I almost eradicated an entire race."

"Don't talk like that. Yes, you messed up, but that's nothing compared to some thing I witnessed before," I explained "Now, come on! Clothes, then breakfast for you."

I gave him a little shove out the doors and walked in the direction of the wardrobe room. I opened the door and gestured for Jack to go in first. He did so and stopped, staring at the huge room in amazement.

"Wow," he mumbled, looking around.

"It's amazing, isn't it? We have clothes for every era and every planet," I explained, leading him over to the 21st century rack. "Here! Look for something to wear. I'll be outside."

Jack stopped me with a hand on my shoulder and a leer. "Come now, I know you want to see me naked."

I laughed and shook my head "You wish, Captain. Sadly for you, I'm not that kind of guy." At least not anymore. I can admit without shame that I was quite a flirt before the war, but since then everything changed. And not for the better… Maybe, just maybe Jack can actually help me becoming who I was before.

Teasingly, I leaned forward so my lips were almost brushing against his.

"Now, come outside when you changed, _Captain_." His eyes darkened and I pulled back before he could move, striding out of the room. I rested against the wall opposite of the door and waited. I'm not sure, if I'm doing the right thing in letting Jack become so close, but no guts, no gain! Or whatever humans usually say…

The door opened, pulling me out of my thoughts. Jack opted for the classic shirt and jeans. I looked him up and down exaggeratedly and finally nodded my head.

"It will do," I agreed with his choice. "Now come on, breakfast."

We walked through many corridors in silence, before Jack spoke up "How do you even know where we're going? I doubt I'll ever find my way around."

"Years and years of practice." I pushed a door open, gesturing inside.

"Eat whatever you want or find, I'll probably be back later. There's something I still have to do," I smiled. "If you want to go anywhere just ask the Tardis. She'll help you, won't you girl?" The lights flickered warmly. "See?"

* * *

A few months passed and Jack and I became closer. It was really quite fascinating. We weren't trying to hide anything, but Dad never even noticed. I'm not sure if he just wasn't saying anything or if he was that oblivious. It didn't matter though, I'm happy. For the first time in a while.

We had just landed in Cardiff to refuel. I didn't feel like doing anything.

So anyway, Rose called Mickey, so no one was surprised when a knock sounded. Jack went to open it. Dad was standing on a ladder working on one thing or another and I was leaning against the wall behind the console, tying to keep out of sight.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey's voice floated inside.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying," Jack teased.

"Get out of my way!" Mickey shoved past Jack and came to a halt in front of Rose.

"Don't tell me," Jack cut in from the door "This must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble! How are you doing Rickey boy?" Dad asked, looking up from his repairs.

"It's Mickey," Mickey snapped annoyed.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose encouraged.

I rolled my eyes at her flirting. She only does that to make dad jealous. I'm just glad that she stopped making moon eyes at Jack.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two," Jack leered teasingly from the console in front of me "How come I never get any of this?"

"Didn't hear you complaining last night," I mumbled quietly at the same time as the Doctor joked "Buy me a drink first."

"You're such hard work," Jack bemoaned, flashing me a quick grin.

"But worth it," Dad grinned.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey after she let him go.

"There you go," Mickey answered, handing her a passport.

"I can go anywhere now," Rose bragged. I rolled my eyes. Oh, please! That's what the psychic paper is for after all.

Dad shared my opinion and said "I told you, you don't need a passport."

"It's all well and good going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it! You see, I'm prepared for everything."

"Sounds like your staying then," Mickey remarked sadly "So, what are you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell is Jumping Jack Flash? I mean I don't mind you handing out with Blondie and big-ears over there…" he rambled.

"Oi!" Dad interrupted his rant.

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know. He's kind of…" Mickey trailed off.

"Handsome?" Jack asked.

"More like cheesy," Mickey and I said. Hey, that could be Jack's new nickname. Captain Cheesecake. It has a nice ring to it.

"Early twenty first century slang. Is cheesy good or bad," Jack mused.

"It's bad," Mickey deadpanned.

"But bad means good, right?" Jack questioned cheekily.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" Dad cut in.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel, The thing is, Cardiff's got a rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's an earthquakes fault between different dimension." Rose changed the subject.

"The rift was healed back in 1869," the Doctor continued.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, but these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it," Rose picked up.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy harmless to the human race," Jack joined in now. Really? What is it with these people?

"But perfect for the Tardis, so park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and" Dad started.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation," Jack said.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose cheered.

"Into time," Jack yelled.

"And space," the others finished, high-fiving each other and grinning at Mickey. Am I the only normal one here?

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"Yeah," they grinned smugly and Jack slapped Mickey lightly on the cheek.

"It should take another twenty four hours, which means we have time to kill," Dad explained, walking out the Tardis doors.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box," Jack leered, smiling at me. I pulled up a mask, hiding behind it as well as I could.

"What are you Captain of? The Innuendo Squad?" Mickey groused. Jack made a 'Whatever' sign with his fingers, as they started walking away.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey stopped.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked interested.

"It's a cloaking device," Rose explained as if she knew what she was talking about. I wasn't really in the mood to say anything bad about her today. Huh! I never thought I would ever say that…

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck," Dad explained.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked, obviously getting that it didn't have to be this way.

"He could, but she's quite nice, isn't she?" I asked quietly.

"I like it, don't you?" Dad repeated.

"Love it," Rose smiled, leaning against Dad.

I scoffed. More like she loved my father. I felt really sorry for Mickey. He gets left behind. He doesn't deserve to be put through this.

They walked away again. After a few feet, they seemed to notice me missing.

"Jason? You coming?" Dad called over his shoulder.

"Nah. You four go ahead. Not very hungry," I replied with a forced smile.

"Jay?" Jack asked concerned, coming back to stand in front of me.

"I'm fine. Go on, have fun," I reassured him, making a shooing motion with my hand.

As soon as they were out of sight, I slumped, the smile falling from my face. Today marks the anniversary of the fall of Gallifrey. The Time War has been over for a year and I still couldn't forget the screams, the smoke and the fear. Somehow I'm glad that dad doesn't remember. As much as I loath to admit it, Rose is good for him. Even if I'm feeling a bit neglected.

I walked to the railing of the bay and stared out onto the water.

I'm so glad that I had Jack now. He really helps me with just being around. Although I'm still unsure why he would love someone like me. Someone with as much blood on his hands as me.

A few hours passed and I was still lost in thoughts, when I heard my name being called.

"Jason?" Jack stood next to me "Are you sure, you're okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, smiling at his concern.

He took my face into his hands and turned my face until I was looking into his eyes.

"Come now. You know, you can't lie to me," he teased seriously.

I sighed tiredly "I will tell you, but not now."

"I'll let you off. For now! Come back to the Tardis? We caught ourselves a Slitheen," Jack said.

"A Slitheen?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded "Apparently you know her. Margaret Blaine."

"Huh. I thought she died…" I mused, walking back to our home with Jack.

I opened the door and let Jack enter first. No one was in, so I plopped down on the seat behind the console. Then I noticed the board connected to her and stood up again.

"Is that an extrapolator?"

"Yes. Margaret had it. It's not compatible, but knocks off a few hours."

Suddenly the Tardis started shaking and the lights were blinking madly. I tripped against a railing n held on, while Jack disconnected the machine.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dad asked as he burst in, with the Slitheen not far behind.

"It just went crazy," Jack yelled back.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear."

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it, but it's still feeding off the engine. I can't stop it!" Jack ran around the console, flicking various switches.

The shaking got worse and dad looked around forlornly "Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip the planet apart."

Rose came running into the Tardis, looking alarmed "What is it? What's happening?"

"Oh, just little me," Margaret stepped forward. She ripped an arm off her skin suit and grabbed my throat, pulling me close to her "One wrong move and he snaps like a promise."

"I might have known," The Doctor said.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet," Margaret smirked and tightened her hand around my throat. Jack looked at the Doctor hesitatingly after I shook my head slightly. Dad nodded and jack obeyed.

"Thank you, just as I planned," she gloated.

"I thought you needed to blow up a nuclear power station," Rose said.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you," Margaret explained.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet," Jack said.

"And you with it!" the Slitheen snarled, tightening her gripped once more. Slowly it was getting harder to breath. She stepped onto the extrapolator "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up," she grinned evilly, jerking me around.

The Tardis console cracked open, bathing Margaret in the light of her Heart.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," Dad smiled.

"So sue me," the Raxacoricofallapatorian sneered.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe," he contered.

"It will make wonderful scrap," she said, not fully understanding.

"What's that light?" Rose asked.

"The heart of the Tardis. Look at the light, Margaret," Dad urged.

"It's so bright," Margaret whispered.

"Look at it, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." Margaret relaxed and I slipped out of her grasp and over to Jack. He put an arm aroung my shoulder and pulled me close to his side.

The Slitheen looked at us dreamily and thanked Dad, before disappearing into the light. The empty body suit crumbled onto the extrapolator.

"Don't look, stay there!" Dad commanded "Jason, help me. Shut it down."

The console closed and the Doctor sighed. "Nicely done, thank you all."

"What happened to Margret?" Rose asked breathlessly. They all gathered around the suit and I slowly walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Must've burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence," Jack guessed.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts," Dad remarked, finding a large egg inside the suit "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" Rose did a double take.

"Regressed to her childhood," Dad stated.

"She's an egg?" Jack asked as well.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right! It's her choice," the Doctor explained.

"She's an egg," Rose repeated once more.

"Yes! Like we've told you already. She's a fucking egg," I snaped, finally losing my patience.

"Oh, my God. Mickey," Rose exclaimed and ran out of the Tardis.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, swaying a little. Jack came over and held me up.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room," he smiled, supporting me through the corridors.

"Take him to the medbay," Dad called after us.

"I'm not going to the medbay. I just want to sleep."

In my room, Jack eased me onto the bed and kissed me, before going to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back, lying down beside me and pulling me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Bad Wolf

**Here's another chapter of Smith Chronicles. I'm not sure if it's any good, since I don't like the episode.**

 **I hope you enjoy it though and please leave a review. I will only post the next part if I get three more so I have at least five reviews.**

 **Nick**

Bad Wolf

"I think he's waking up," a voice to my left sounded.

"Good. The game will start in a few minutes. Get him going, will you?" another voice spoke and I could hear footsteps fading away.

I opened my eyes and looked around blearily. Where am I? The last thing I remember was the Tardis. We just came back from a trip to Kyoto that went horribly wrong. And then there was this light thing-y.

I groaned, earning a chuckle from the voice I heard before "That's the transmat beam. It can scramble your head a little. I'm Morris, by the way."

"Jason. Where am I?" I replied curtly, not liking the situation I found myself in at all.

"You're in the game. This is 'Stars in their Eyes' and you were chosen as a contestant," Morris explained. Spotting a door at the far corner, I stood up, swaying a bit.

"What exactly is this game? I'm guessing it's not a normal singing competition?"

He looked at me in surprise "You don't know? Whoever loses gets blinded before you're disintegrated."

I blinked. What the –? Okay, this could complicate things a little. I shifted, looking at the man, no, boy in front of me. He could be no older than 15 "Do you want out?" I asked him, seeing a desperate look on his face.

"No one can. The rooms are sealed. And anyway, we would just die anyway," he replied, defeated.

I grinned and looked around again, my hand finding a lock pick and pulled it out. This little thing here can pick any lock in 45 seconds flat.

"Okay, people. The game will start in a few minutes, so please get in position."

Morris was about to do as we were told, when I snagged his wrist and pulled him into the shadows by the door. I wasn't about to die or watch others get killed for not being good enough in singing. I held the device to the door and after the 45 seconds it sprung open quietly.

Outside, I locked the door again and watched the young boy next to me "You see? Easy enough. Now we just have to find the others I was travelling with and we're –" I broke off, as I recognized my surroundings "This is Satellite Five?!"

"No, well, yes! It's the Game Station. Nobody called it Satellite Five for a century or so," Morris explained.

I pulled out a scanner and fiddled with it, to tune it. Man, gotta love Time Lord pockets. All the stuff you can fit in there…

"How did you get that in there? And why do you have those thing on you?" the amazed question was asked.

"Well, I was working on the lock pick, trying to see, if I could speed up the process. The scanner is just in there by coincidence." As I was explaining this the device in my scanner beeped loudly. There, Floor 56! Two lifeforms. One with two hearts and another one with only one.

"Come on!" I gestured to the elevator, getting inside. The journey down the floors was relatively quick, considering the 100 floors we went down.

When the doors opened, I say my father and a girl, talking about the Game Station.

"They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games," the girl pointed out.

I decided to make my presence known then "Dad?" I stepped out of the elevator and over to them.

"Jason. Are you all right? Where are the others?" Dad asked, hugging me tightly for a second.

I shook my head "I don't know. It seems like the rooms are shielded or something. I'm not picking up anything on the scanner." Turning to the girl I bowed a little "Jason Smith, at your service. And the guy over there is Morris."

"I'm Lynda. Lynda Moss," the girl blushed.

Dad rolled his eyes "What games are there?" he turned to Lynda.

"Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non stop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself," she started.

"Don't forget Starts in Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded," Morris added "Except for us. We got out, before the game started."

"Kryllian Scanner," I stated at my father's questioning look.

"Ah! And you watch this stuff?" he asked the two humans, exasperated.

"Everyone does. How come you don't?" Lynda asked astounded.

"Never paid for our license, did we?" Dad grinned at me.

Morris opened his mouth "Oh my god! You get executed for that!"

Dad just held up his screwdriver and deadpanned "Let them try."

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though, Doctor, really?" Lynda questioned.

Morris nodded and looked at me, waiting for an answer as well.

"It doesn't matter," Dad answered.

"Well, it does to us," she took Morris' hand "we just put our lives in your hands, literally."

"You can leave, if that is what you want. We certainly aren't keeping you here." I crossed my arms, while dad shot me a look.

"Just travellers, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life," he said.

"So, f we get out of here, what are you going to do? Just wander off again?" Lynda asked, mimicking my stance.

"Fast as I can," the Doctor nodded.

"Cause, um… I could come with you," Lynda proposed.

"Maybe you could," Dad shrugged and turned from the wall he was sonicking.

"I wouldn't get in the way," Lynda added quickly.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?"

"Hold on," Lynda looked at the wall above the elevator and ran around a corner. The lights turned on and revealed a giant script. Bad Wolf Corporation. Okay, that couldn't be a coincidence. Everywhere we went, those two words followed us, but how?

Dad opened a door at the other end of the corridor, showing an Observation deck. We walked over to it and the two humans went to the window, staring out in amazement.

"Blimey! I've never seen it seen it for real before. Not from orbit. Planet Earth," Lynda stated.

Morris pointed to one part of the smog, that seemed to wrap around the whole planet "That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going for twenty years."

"What's happened to it?" Dad asked.

"It's always been like that. Ever since I was born. We get newsflashes, when it's save to breath outside," Lynda elaborated.

"But it's wrong," I muttered in confusion "This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I thought we put that right." I looked at the Doctor and saw, that he was as clueless as I was about all of this.

"Oh, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels, they just shut down over night."

"But I did that," Dad exclaimed.

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it. One hundred years of hell," Morris finished for Lynda.

Dad just looked on, frozen "Oh, my. I made this world."

I frowned in confusion. There is something wrong here. Especially, since humans relied on the Satellite too much, but even if the news were cut off. There shouldn't have been a reaction this extreme. Something else is going on. But what?

"Hey handsome, good to see you. Any sign of Rose?" Jack said, walking through the door in tight leather pants. Oh, fuck me sideways… I think my brain just fried. He winked at me and came closer to me.

"Can't you track her down?" Dad interrupted my drooling.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded," Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Hey," I whispered as the Doctor babbled on "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jason. By the way, what do you think of the pants?" he leered "I know exactly what I want to do now."

I laughed quietly and smacked his shoulder "You are impossible," I grinned.

"Can you two stop flirting and help me here?" Dad asked angrily, fighting with the computer.

"Well, we better hurry. These games don't have a happy ending," Jack nodded.

"Do you think I don't know that?" the Doctor snapped.

Jack raised his hands in surrender and threw him his Vortex Manipulator "It's programmed to find her."

"Thanks."

"Hey, there," Jack flirted, having finally noticed the other two people in the room. I shook my head at him.

"Hello," Lynda replied, unsure of the flirty Captain. Morris nodded at him, raising his eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Lynda Moss," she introduced herself "that is Morris."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss and Morris," Jack kissed the back of her hand, clapping Morris on the shoulder.

"Do you mind flirting outside?" Dad asked, sounding just as angry as before.

"I was just saying hello," Jack countered annoyed.

"For you, that's flirting," I smiled.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make any sense," the Doctor raged. He handed the wrist strap to Lynda and kicked the console, before trying to pry the top off. Jack quickly assisted him and together they managed to get the front plate off.

"This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else," Dad said.

"Like what?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap we're stuck in."

Bad Wolf. He's right. Someone wanted us here, but who and why? This stopped being a coincidence a long time ago.

"Found her," Dad suddenly announced "Floor 407."

"Oh my God," Lynda paled "She's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out."

We ran to to elevator, where the Doctor punched in floor number.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, the elevator moving to slow for his liking.

Out on the floor we could hear the events inside the game through speakers.

"Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?" the Anne Droid asked.

Dad and Lynda tried to find the right room, while Jack was still clutching his gun.

"San Hazeldine," a man answered.

"No, the correct answer is San Chen."

"Stand back," Jack said, positioning himself at the door "I'm going to blast it open."

"You can't," Dad denied "It's made out of Hydra combination." He fiddled with the lock and the door when the door opened, ran inside.

"Rose! Stop the game," the Doctor shouted.

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing," the Anne Droid continued mercilessly. Well, of course it does. It's a robot. Most of them don't do emotions.

"Stop the game," Jack repeated as dad called "I order you to stop this game."

"You are the Weakest Link." The robot opened her mouth and shot a laser at Rose. It hit her, just before she reached us and turned her into dust.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack marched over to the presenter, while dad looked heartbroken at the remains. I hurried to Jack's side, to stop him from killing anyone. Even if I didn't really like Rose, the other two did and they were crushed.

"Jack," I pleaded "Leave it. It won't change anything, now."

He rounded on me "Don't you dare say that, Jason. You never liked her. I'm sure, you love it, that she is dead now."

I reared back, hurt "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Back off!" Jack ordered as the Security guards forced my father into a standing position. Another security guard came over to Jack and I "Sir, put the gun down!"

"You killed her. Your stupid freaking game show killed her," Jack spat.

We were herded into a cell and frisked. They took my scanners and my blaster. Not nearly every weapon I have in my pockets, but enough. I tuned everything out, until I heard dad to put the plan in motion.

I sprung up, hit one of the guards in the face, throwing him to the floor, while Jack kicked in the cell door, knocking out another guard. Dad took the defabricator, as Jack and I grabbed two machine guns each. I also put my blaster back into its holster and my scanners into my pockets.

On the top floor Jack ordered the personnel to move away from the desk.

"Nobody try anything clever! Move to the side and stay there," Jack added, pointing his guns at them.

"Who's in charge of this place?" Dad demanded of a girl. She was strung up with wires running into her. Damn! That couldn't be nice…

"Nineteen, eighteen," she mumbled.

"The Satellite's more than a Game Station," the Doctor tried again.

"Seventy-nine, eighty," the girl continued, as if she didn't hear him. Correction, she probably didn't.

"Who killed Rose Tyler?" he asked now, getting angry.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares occur in delta point one," she said.

"She can't reply," one of the personnel cut in. Dad swung his gun onto him "Don't shoot!" the man begged.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot," Dad rolled his eyes, throwing the man his weapon "Jason, Captain, we've got more guard on the way up. Secure the exits," he ordered us.

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded and we went over to seal the doors. From our position the conversation was muffled, so we worked quickly.

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes," Jack reported, when we got back to the others.

"Keep and eye on them," Dad called back. I noticed Jack watching his Vortex Manipulator and fiddling with it.

"What is it?" I asked, watching over his shoulder.

"There is something behind that door there," he replied, striding over.

When he was about to put his hand on the scanner a woman shouted "You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds."

Jack held up the guns "Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" he asked amused and turned to open the door.

Inside the room, we walk up to the Tardis.

"You really do look good in leather," I murmured into Jack's neck as he opened the door.

He groaned "Now is really not the time. Rose is dead."

I sighed. Then something caught my eye on the monitor by the console. That can't be. Can it? The disintegrator beam is a transmat beam, just stronger.

"Jack… Look at this," I pointed.

"What the hell?" he asked incredulous "That means that Rose is still alive," he cheered and turned to me. He scooped me up and kissed me hard.

When we separated, I cleared my throat "Maybe you should go out and tell him?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right. You staying here?" he asked, making his way to the door.

"I'll find out, where they get transported," I replied, typing something into the monitor.

After a few minutes of working on it a picture appeared on the screen "No! It can't be," I whispered.

I ran out of the Tardis and back to the others "Dad, I found out what's hiding out there. They are hidden underneath the transmission."

"What is it?" he asked, as he watched me working on cancelling the signal. A large flying saucer appeared on a holo-viewscreen. Then it zoom out to reveal a lot, lot more of them. Dalek ships. All of them are Dalek ships.

"That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed," Jack began.

"Obviously, they survived," Dad snapped back, staring at the screen with unreadable expression.

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked confusedly.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them," Dad explained, not having heard Lynda's question.

"Half a million what?" the man from before asked.

"Daleks," I answered grimly.

In that moment, a screen popped into view. Rose was surrounded by three Daleks looking frightened. I couldn't blame her. It is anything but sunshine and roses, being this close to Daleks.

"I will talk to the Doc-Tor," the Dalek in the middle demanded.

"Oh, will you? That's nice, hello!" Dad said, pulling up a mask of cheerfulness.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh really? Why is that then?" Dad asked.

"We have you associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No," the Doctor denied. No? To what exactly?

The Dalek on the screen blustered, well, as much as a Dalek could do that "Explain yourself."

"I said no," Dad shrugged.

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means no," Dad replied matter-of-factly. I couldn't hold back a snicker, despite the situation. It's always fun to rile up Daleks. Up until the point where they usually try to kill you.

"But she will be destroyed," the Dalek threatened.

"No! Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"

I put my hand on his shoulder "Dad, calm down!" I whispered, so only he could hear it.

He ignored me, his attention still focused on the Daleks.

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan," the Dalek said.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose stuttered.

"I'm coming to get you," he replied, ending the transmission.

I sighed deeply "I'll prepare the Tardis… And get the extrapolator to shield the Tardis…" With that I ran into Archive Six and started working as quickly as possible.


	6. Parting of the Ways

**So, here as promised the next chapter. This is also the last chapter of this part of the series (yes, I know that it's short, but I had a bit of a problem dividing it…)**

 **MarksRemarks: Thanks for your comment and yes, that is something I can see the Doctor doing. Especially, since he always seems so focused on Rose in the series.**

 **BloodyWitchofManyFandoms: Thanks. I hope it will stay that way ;)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Parting of the Ways

"I'm done. You go save Rose," I explained, making my way back out of the Tardis.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, catching my arm.

"Scouting. Look for weapons, hiding places and so on." I walked out and paused, watching the big blue box disappear with an air of nostalgia. It has happened a few times now that Dad left me behind or he didn't really care for where I was. Over time I have been doing a lot of different thing. Many that my father wouldn't approve of.

I made my way back to the others, grabbed a few security guards and quickly scouted the upper levels. We arrived back on top, packed with the extra guns.

"What now?" a woman asked.

"Now, we wait," I responded, leaning back in the chair I seated myself in.

"Wait for what?"

The Tardis materialised and Dad walked out with Jack and Rose following him.

"Turn everything up. All the transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" the Doctor ordered the personnel.

"What does this do?" the man from earlier questioned.

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact the Earth?" Dad explained.

"We tried. They didn't want to listen, though," I cut in "I found some more guns. We can use them to defend the others."

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." He noticed Lynda and Morris "What are you two doing here? I told you to evacuate everyone, Jason."

I sighed "They're all downstairs. The Daleks blocked us from teleporting them back to Earth."

"Oh my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way," the man, Pavale or something, said.

Dad ran to the work stations, pulling out all sorts of cables.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" Dad grinned at all of us expectantly.

"You've got to be kidding," Jack and I burst out.

"You're not seriously planning a Delta Wave, are you?" I added hesitantly.

"Give the man a medal," the Doctor announced cheerfully.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked in that oblivious tone of hers. You know what? I don't care anymore, what Rose does. I have a wonderful boyfriend and I don't need anyone else, right? Oh, who am I kidding. I want Dad to find out about me and Jack, show some interest in me, but that will probably never happen.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued," Jack explained.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" Dad added.

I winced. Yeah! I could wipe out the Daleks… and us and about every human being on Earth.

"Well, let's get started then," Lynda said happily, though how she managed, I'll never know.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? Maybe around one, if Jason helps. How long till the Fleet arrives?" Dad estimated.

Pavale looks at the screens and turns back towards the Doctor, to give an answer "Twenty two minutes."

* * *

Later, after connecting the extrapolator and rerouteing several pieces, Jack explained the technical stuff to the others "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but it doesn't stoop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?"

I nodded "Probably. Should have figured it out at about the same time as us. Now, we can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six layers, five hundred to four-nine-five, so they'll penetrate the station just below there and fight their way up."

"Who are thy fighting?" the woman asked with trepidation.

"Us," Jack stated, confirming her suspicions.

"And what are we fighting with?" Pavale questioned.

Jack wordlessly pointed to the stack of guns, I positioned on the floor.

"There's seven of us," the woman pointed out.

"Rose, you can help me. I need all the wires stripped bare," Dad commanded.

"Right, now there's only six of us," she corrected herself.

"More like four. There's no way, I'm giving Lynda or Morris a gun. They'll stay hidden… safe," I said as bluntly as I possibly could "How about it tough, you three go down to the ground floor and ask for volunteers, I'll take the weapons to four-nine-five and set up the barrier. We have approximately five minutes left."

"Okay, let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls," Jack ordered and the other two ran off.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye," Jack said, shuffling around a bit.

"Don't say that," Rose pleaded "The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him."

I looked at my father and saw his expression of regret. I knew that neither Jack nor I had any chance of survival and believe it or not, I didn't really care. If destroying the Daleks works, I'll gladly die. Maybe I'll even see my mother and siblings again… No, I can't think about that now.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for," Jack smiled, cupping her face and gently kissing her head "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack kissed my father full on. I blinked at the image and tried not to laugh. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

"See you in hell," I nodded, leaving along with Jack.

* * *

We were all set up and ready. Jack was five floors up, working on the internal laser system, while I gave the volunteers a quick crash course in handling their weapons. As soon as I was satisfied (more or less at least) I left them and went up to Floor 499, where Jack and the rest of the personnel was.

I went over to Jack and knelt next to him, watching the screen.

"The Delta Wave. Is it ever going to be ready?"

"Tell him the truth, Doctor. There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die by your hand," the Emperor of the Daleks boasted.

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth," Jack remarked. I gripped his hand tightly and squeezed.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

I swallowed "There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger if we let you live."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Doctor's Son. I remember you, boy," the Emperor rasped "I will enjoy seeing you dead."

Great! That's the last thing I needed today. The fact that the Daleks were alive was already bad enough, but now? The Emperor remembers me from the War, where I was forced to fight on the front lines. The Time Lords trained me early on to be a weapon, to fight. To this day, I'm not quite sure, if they did what they did out of spite against my father or if they actually had a good reason.

"Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?" Dad asked harshly, trying and failing not to sound terrified.

"You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working," Jack answered forcefully.

"But he will exterminate you," the Emperor pointed out.

I laughed "So what? We'll die anyway. If it is from Daleks or the Delta Wave, it doesn't matter."

"Never doubted him. Never will," Jack agreed.

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How did you manage that?" the Doctor asked the Emperor.

Jack and I stood up and checked over the barrier and all the weapons we had on our person.

"I guess this is it," I mumbled, stepping closer to Jack.

"It seems so," Jack replied. His arms snaked around my waist.

"I love you, Jack. I never though I would say that again, but you're special and to me you always will me." I leaned up and sealed his mouth with mine. It wasn't as passionate as it could have been, but it left us panting.

"I love you, too," he breathed, then turned to the screen again, our moment over "Right, Lynda, you are my eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow it on that screen and report it to me."

"Understood," she replied nervously.

"They'll detect you but the door's made of Hydra Combination. It should keep them out."

"Should?" Lynda questioned.

"It's the best we can do, sorry," I apologized "How long till the Fleet arrives?"

"They've accelerated," Pavale sighed, checking his scanner.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen. We are at war!" Jack called out "Stand your ground, everyone. Follow our commands. And good luck."

You were right. They're forcing the airlock on four nine four," Lynda reported.

The whole satellite shakes, and the Daleks stream in.

"Okay, activate internal lasers. Slice them up," Jack ordered.

"Defences have gone offline. The Daleks have overridden the lot," Lynda replied, as gunfire was heard from below.

"You lied to me! The bullets don't work!" One of the volunteers screamed, just before she got exterminated and the gunfire died down.

"Advance guard has made it to four-nine-five," Lynda's voice sounded through Jack's Vortex Manipulator.

"Boys. How are we doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Four-nine-five should be good. I like four-nine-five." We watched the screen. It showed the feed of the Anne Droid with some Daleks advancing on her.

"Identify yourself," a Dalek demanded.

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" She shot the Daleks in rapid succession, making Jack crow in joy.

The next wave of Daleks exterminated her though and they proceeded further.

"They're flying up the ventilation shafts. No, wait a minute. Oh, my God. Why are they doing that? They're going down," Lynda informed us urgently. After a few moments of silence, she said "Floor Zero. They killed them all."

"Lynda! What's happening on Earth?" Dad asked.

The young girl audibly swallowed a sob "The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone."

"Floor 499, we're the last defence. The bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Dalek's eyestalk. I've got the forcefield at maximum so Dalek fire power should be at its weakest," Jack explained, moving into position behind our metal wall.

Pavale and the woman talked and made plans to go out, in case they survived. Which I'm sure non of us would, but I didn't want to destroy the moment. I exchanged a glance with Jack and commanded them to fire.

"It's not working," Pavale hissed.

"Concentrated on the eyestalk," I repeated Jack's order.

A bullet hit one of the Daleks in the eye and it went off on a spin. The woman celebrated a bit too early. She didn't pay attention and got hit by one of the Dalek's shots.

"No!" Pavale shouted and fired over the top of the barricade, leaving himself open for attack. Shit! This seemed to be even worse than we could have anticipated. A minute later, Jack and I were the only ones left and we started backing up, all the while shooting at the aliens in front of us.

"Last men standing," Jack commented. We backed ourselves against the elevator and continued shooting "For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

"Dad, you've got twenty seconds maximum." As soon as those words left my mouth our bullets ran out and we quickly exchanged our machine guns for normal firearms. When those ran out as well, we threw them away.

With no weapons left and nowhere to run, we just stared at the Daleks "Exterminate!" they yelled as one.

"I kind of figured that!" Jack grimaced.

Then everything went black.


	7. New Story Notice

**Hey guys,**

 **This is the Author's Note proclaiming that the next part Smith Chronicles: Immortality's Curse will be up.**

 **I know that this story was rather short, but I couldn't really find a good place to cut. The next part will be longer. I promise.**

 **Hope you'll like the rest of the series as well.**

 **Nick**


End file.
